A change of Lifestyles
by Bekah17
Summary: Severitus challenge. Need I say anymore? The first 2 Chapters will be pure comedy as we watch James stumble through Harrys Firsts. Rating 13 to be safe later on.
1. Default Chapter

b Disclaimer: /b I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters involoved. They all belong to Ms. JK Rowling.

Chapter One: July 1983

It was a warm sunny morning as July finally drew to a close. Lily Evans Potter (as she was known to the wizarding world) was having contractions. Her husband Severus was nowhere to be found.

"JAMES!!" Lily Screamed.

"What is it Lil? What do you need?"

"Where is Severus?"

"I have no idea." James replied.

"GO FIND HIM!" She screached as another contraction hit.

Just as James was about to apparate away, a blood curdling scream came from Lily's lungs.

"Lil? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" James asked in a panic.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! I need to get to a hospital. This baby is coming now!"

"WHAT? I have to find Sev."

"There's no time! You need to do it!"

"What do you mean? What do I need to do?"

"Atleast get me to the hospital!" Lily wined.

With that, James grabbed her upper arm and apparated away to Saint Mungos hospital. When they reappeared, Lily began to collapse on the floor. It took all James could muster to yell for a nurse and keep Lily up. Once James had Lily settled in, he went to leave.

"Mr. Potter!" A nurse called.

"Yes?" came the reply

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a bit?" James said sheepishly.

"Sir, Forgive me, but your wife is in labor now. Surly you want to be there when you're child is born." The nurse said.

"Uh. Um. Yeah. Ok." James studdered.

"Well, Come on there. Lets go."

"Go where?"

"To the delivery ward of course. Where else Mr. Potter?"

"Uh…"

"Is something wrong Mr. Potter?"

"Um… I don't know what to do."

"Of course you don't. This is you're first child. Just take a few deep breaths and calm down."

"Um. Uh. Yeah. I need to use the restroom."

"Very well. This way then. Hurry up."

"Thank You."

James disappeared and prayed that Lily would hang in there until Sev arrived.

"Um, excuse me, but have you seen James Potter anywhere around her ma'am?" A very worried Remus Lupin asked with a very dazed Severus Snape at his side.

"In there." The nurse replied.

"Thanks. Come on Sev." Remus said grabbing Sev's arm and pulling him into the bathroom.

"How is she?" Sev asked as soon as he saw James.

"How is who?"

"LILY! You moron." Sev and Remus replied exasperatedly.

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know? JAMES! Where is my wife?" Severus asked in a deadly calm voice that was usually resereved for students at Hogwarts where Sev now taught potions.

"Take a Polyjuice, we'll trade and that nice nurse will take you to Lily." James said in a spacey manner.

"Oh she better, and Lily better be okay or you're on the receiving end of the cruciatus (sp?)".

With that said, Severus gulped down the Polyjuice, went out and apologized to the nurse and excusing his behavior as nerves. After a few minutes, they entered delivery ward three to where Lily was. The sight they saw, was not what was expected.

"Lily, honey, what happened?"

"They wanted to go ahead without you so I grabbed my wand and began hexing."

"That's great honey, but I'm here now. Un-stun them and lets get this show on the road."

"Uh, Sev?"

"Yes hun?"

"Where did you learn that muggle phrase?"

"Your mother last summer." He stated matter of factly.

"Oh. Finite Incantatum Varioso."

"There's a good girl. Now give me the wand." Sev stated calmly, knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end of her hexes while she was in pain.

"Are you INSAIN?"

"No, Quite the opposite. Now, give me the wand."

"NO!"

"Lily, Don't make me hex you for it."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"On the contrary, I would."

"Severus, NO."

"Lily. Give the wand to me."

"No."

"Very well. Acio Lily's wand."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Yes I know sweetheart. I'll give it back shortly."

Just then, Another contraction overtook Lily. Sev was by her side in an instant holding her hand trying to calm her with soothing tones. For the next 40 minutes the contractions didn't let up. They were back to back. By now, the pain potions and numbing potions were doing nothing. Poor Lily was suffering. Then, at 3:24 in the afternoon (15:24 for all of you military and 24 hour clock people), a baby boy was born. Unfortunately, it was not a happy 'Lily and 'James' meet your son' ordeal. It was a rush the baby and the husband out of the room because Lily didn't stop bleeding.

For the next eleven and a half hours, Severus sat out in the waiting room with his head in his hands waiting for news. In that time, Remus and James came and went. Even Albus and Minerva were around for a few hours. Only when he was alone did the doctor come out and say they finally had Lily stableized and he could see her.

"Lily! Honey! How are you baby?"

"I feel like crap Sev."

"I can understand the reasoning."

"Sev, I feel like I've had the cruciatus curse on me for the last day or two. I hurt so bad." She said with tears now freely flowing.

"I know. I know. Its ok." He said, trying to calm her down. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and then gathered her up in his arms as best he could with IV's and such in her hands and arms.

"Sev, how is the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We have a son Lil. He's beautiful. He has your eyes and nose and ears."

At that, she just smiled. "Does he look like you otherwise?"

"Yeah. I guess he does. Black wispy hair, a little paler. He's beautiful Lil. I can't describe it. I've never felt more love for someone I've only just met. Other than you."

Lily just smiled. "I'll meet him in the morning I guess."

"Yes honey, you will. Just rest now. I love you."

"I love you to Sevvie."

"Sleep well."

With a smile, she closed her eyes and settled in for a small nap.

Alright ya'll. You know the drill. R & R. Flames welcome. When she called him Sev, no one else was in the room. And in the delivery, they were all just coming out of 'Stupify' to know she had called him anything other than James. b I NEED A BETA READER! LET ME KNOW IF INTERESTED! THANKS! /b Bekah17.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning dawned to early for Lily. She was tired, sore, and didn't want to wake up. The morning sun however, had other plans as it shown bright and early against Lily's closed eyes. She woke with a groan.

"To bright…" she whispered.

Severus quickly closed the blinds and whispered softly for her to open her eyes. Lily, expecting to see Sev's face, was greatly surprised to see bright forest green eyes and silky soft jet-black hair. Lily immediately gasped.

"Oh Sev… is this.. is he.." Lily stuttered not quite able to come out with a complete thought.

"Yes Lil, this is our son. Isn't he beautiful" Sev said in a prideful voice.

"He's perfect." She exclaimed breathlessly.

"Well, Little Mr. Perfect needs a name." Sev reminded gently.

"He needs two names actually. One by you and one for in public by James."

"I suppose after we name him I'll have to get James in here so you can decide on another huh?"

"Yeah." She frowned. "I guess."

"Well, what do we call him?"

"How about Trevor?"

"That's cute. And a middle name?"

"Evan?" Lily suggested mildly.

"Trevor Evan Snape it is." Severus smiled.

He no sooner smiled at his new son when the door flew open admitting James, Remus, and Sirius. Severus' smile faded almost immediately.

"Hi Lily!" James said cheerfully.

"James." She replied curtly in turn.

"Whoa, did we come at a bad time?" James questioned in a half joking manner.

"Not at all Potter. Just in time to think up a PUBLIC name for MY son." Severus replied acidly.

"What crawled up you butt and died Snevillus?" Sirius mocked.

"Leave it Sirius." Lily said quickly, shooting Sirius a death glare.

"No. I want to know! James is watching the kid! He doesn't have to be so sarcastic."

"Sirius, leave it like Lily said. You would be just like Severus if you were him. You wouldn't want Severus naming your son." Remus reprimanded.

"Whatever. He still didn't…"

"Don't finish that Black!" Severus warned.

"I'll-."

"Stop it Sirius." James said.

"Okay fine. So James, what are you going to name the kid?"

"I don't know. I'd like to do a name that honors Severus but it'd be suspicious."

"Name him whatever Potter. He has a name that will be used in private." Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, how dark a name did you give him Snevillus?" Sirius asked snidely.

"SIRIUS! Just leave!" Lily demanded.

" But Lily!" Sirius whined.

"But NOTHING Sirius! If you can't be civil to my husband, I don't want you here!"

"Fine. I'll see you later James, Remus." And with that, Sirius left the room.

"Back on topic!" Remus exclaimed.

"Severus, would you be horribly adverse to 'Harry James Potter'?"

"Whatever James. If that's what you want." Severus replied distantly as he rubbed his sons check with his forefinger, marveling at the soft baby skin.

"Severus, What did you and Lily name him?" Remus asked softly.

"Trevor Evan Snape." Severus said.

"Well, Trevor is beautiful Severus. You and Lily have a beautiful child. Congratulations. I'm proud to have such a beautiful godson." James said sincerely.

"Thank you James. And I'm glad its you protecting my wife and 'Harry'."

A/N: This seems like a good place to stop. Another update coming sometime soon. I hope.

Big thanks to my Beta: Arica, Princess of Rivendell


End file.
